


запретные истины

by simbay



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: небольшая сцена после «крови гоэмона исикавы»; минэ фуджико не терпела привязанностей





	запретные истины

**Author's Note:**

> сразу после событий «крови гоэмона исикавы», присутствуют крохотные отсылки на события «женщины по имени фуджико минэ»  
> глупые ошибки? наверняка! ладно, мне просто захотелось написать что-то милое и светлое после таких событий

Минэ Фуджико не терпела привязанностей.  
Минэ Фуджико была независима — и ценила свою свободу так же, как и украденные сокровища.

Но легкие связи — те, что были выгодны ей — не входили в ее понимание такого мерзкого и отягощающего слова, как «привязанность», которое тянуло ко дну подобно ржавому якорю. Контроль собственной жизни и выгода были понятиями весьма совместимыми, и она, желая получать максимальную пользу даже от самого бесполезного знакомства в своей жизни, с радостью оставляла контакты тех, кто мог быть «полезен» ей в будущем — или, проще говоря, Минэ Фуджико весьма и весьма ценила «сотрудничество», что не отягощало ее моральными выборами и прочими неприятными чувствами, совершенно нормальными и понятными любому человеку, и абсолютно неприемлемыми в мастерстве воровства.  
Там не было такого понятия, как «друзья» или «товарищи», было лишь твое собственное эго, которое ты мог потешить собственной добычей и чужой неудачей. И даже их с Люпеном — этим прохвостом — флирт был ничем иным, как простой разновидностью полезного знакомства. Где-то теснее, где-то намного ближе, чем надо, но не пересекая границу искренности. Не обременяющее и удобное.  
Ну, это все _в целом_. Все же, Люпен был жуткой помехой, одной огромной проблемой и магнитом для разного рода — Зе-ни-га-та! — неприятностей, и никакая из положительных его сторон не могла компенсировать целый ворох трудностей, которые приходили за ним следом. И то, с какой легкостью Люпен уходил от всех них — перекладывая половину на ее хрупкие плечи — не могло не поражать Фуджико. Отрицание одного лишь своего эгоистичного «я» — дружки его были ему явно дороги — и все это вместе с соблюдением правила о приоритете собственных желаний, вместе, все это давало невообразимое впечатление. И то, с каким вниманием он относился к ней самой — воровал бриллианты, на какие не посмотрел бы даже — льстило Фуджико больше самых ласковых слов.  
Но, вместе с этим, в их отношениях было то, что если не пугало, то заставляло Фуджико чувствовать себя мерзко и глупо, словно не она пыталась обмануть жизнь, а та успешно дурила и водила ее за нос. Дело было, опять же, в Люпене — в этой ходячей катастрофе мирового масштаба. Больше всех тех недостатков, которые можно было перечислять бесконечно, Фуджико ненавидела в нем их «сотрудничество», которое медленно и постепенно перерастало в нечто куда более тесное и интимное, такое, что можно было даже назвать его самой настоящей «привязанностью» — тем самым грязным и мерзким отношением, которое заковывало в цепи. Но еще на грани, и Фуджико, к ее большому страху, не знала, когда же наступит финальная черта. Она вновь и вновь встречалась с Люпеном — умышлено ли или же случайно — и всякий раз думала о том, когда же подойдет финал их истории выгоды и начнется та грань отношений, которую она столь стремительно избегала. Можно было флиртовать с ним, бросать на произвол судьбы и Интерпола, даже соглашаться помочь — потому что это выгодно. Но лишь самую малость, самую капельку, и вовсе не из-за искреннего желания а по ситуации.  
Но за всем этим Фуджико не чувствовала того, что и в других.  
И это ее злило.  
Возможно, при первой их встрече Люпен похитил ее сердце, а сейчас лишь издевался и дразнил ее в своей дурацкой ребяческой манере.  
И в _этот_ раз она вновь поддалась этому глупому порыву, хотя ничто не заставляло ее. Возможно, дело было в обстоятельствах — их всех чуть не убили, а близость старухи с косой сближала, как ни крути. А может, ей просто было скучно — Фуджико могла теряться в догадках, пока вскрывала брошенный автомобиль на обочине, но даже собственные сомнения и размышления не смогли заставить ее сказать твердое «нет», когда в телефонной трубке раздался до боли знакомый голос. Все эти комплименты и ужимки были ей до одури знакомы, и стоило Люпену вновь пуститься в пляс долгих туманящих разум речей, как Минэ оборвала его.  
Резко. Возможно, даже слишком, потому как в трубке стало тихо.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла вам?  
— Ну, это слишком громко сказано, — чужой смешок заставил ее улыбнуться. — Но, скажем так, рука помощи мне не помешает. Ты не подумай, кумушка, я вполне себе даже боеспособен, но на прощание мне оставили милейшую занозу в руке — размером с добрый армейский нож — и я не уверен, что смогу в добром здравии доехать до укрытия. Как и Джиген — а ты сама понимаешь, насколько все плохо, если его любимейшая шляпа уже насквозь мокрая от крови. Да и еще...  
— Кто-кто?  
Фуджико почерпнула сливки из бокала — она сидела в придорожном кафе, а конкретно сейчас стояла около стойки с телефоном — и облизнула палец. Чужие взгляды вмиг вперились ей в спину, и она игриво повела тазом, заставляя тайных зрителей хвататься за сердца.  
— А? Ну да, наш дружок-самурай! Ох, голубушка, ты бы видела, что тут было!..  
А потом последовал долгий-долгий рассказ со всеми приятными — и не очень — подробностями, во время которого Фуджико удивленно охала и ахала, мысленно при этом гадая, каким образом Люпену удавалось сохранять почти стоическое спокойствие в подобной ситуации. Да даже сейчас. И хотя их жизни ничего не угрожало — Зенигата считался опасностью, но при этом слишком родной и приятной, чтобы волноваться о нем после покушения всерьез — Фуджико было почти искренне беспокойно за Люпена. Как бы не скалили они друг другу зубы в погоне за одним сокровищем, «привязанность» заставляла даже такую сердцеедку, такую как она, испытывать доселе неизвестные — в подобном плане — чувства.  
Но Фуджико не была бы Фуджико, не будь у нее все под каким-либо контролем. Она была искренне рада, что с убийцей разобрались мужчины — и, главное, без нее. За это маленькое избавление можно было даже согласиться помочь, побыв при этом мягкой и почти заботливой, такой, словно она действительно согласилась на это не из-за противного чувства долга.  
— Ну что, ты приедешь?  
В голосе Люпена звучали привычный флирт и какая-то глупая надежда. Фуджико была уверена, что не явись она к храму, эти трое нашли бы способ выбраться оттуда безо всяких проблем, но все же, слизнув последние сливки с пальца, растянула губы в улыбке и кивнула, скорее для себя, чем для него.  
— Ладно-ладно. Только на этот раз. Может, даже бесплатно!  
— Эй-эй, милочка, что значит «может»?!  
Но ответом на возмущение Люпена были лишь короткие гудки. Аккуратно положив трубку, Фуджико развернулась на каблуке и, подмигнув наблюдателям, солнечно улыбнулась, да так, что упомянутые вмиг отвернулись, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение, и выдавали их разве что покрасневшие уши.  
Угнанная «Хонда» мягко остановилась перед высоченной лестницей, ведущей прямиком в храм — на то самое место брани, в которой ей посчастливилось не участвовать. На широкой площадке перед длинной чередой ступеней было на удивление пусто, что несказанно обрадовало Фуджико, не желавшей разбираться ни с Зенигатой, ни с его подчиненными. Впрочем, торчать тут без толку ей не хотелось почти в равной степени, а потому она мысленно начала отсчитывать пять минут, через которые вернется в свое (на самом деле, чужое) уютное — и, главное, безопасное — убежище, выстукивая каждую новую секунду ноготком. И когда отведенное на спуск время почти завершилось, внезапно в лобовое стекло прилетел мелкий камушек, отвлекая Фуджико от собственных размышлений о будущих планах. Высунув голову из окна, она прищурилась против света. Попытка разглядеть хоть что-то на лестнице была неудачной, но знакомый голос заставил ее растянуть губы в тонкой усмешке.  
— Привет-привет!  
С фирменной улыбкой на устах, Люпен бодро махал Фуджико здоровой рукой, прижимая раненную к груди. На руках его звенели разломанные браслеты от наручников. Следом за ним спускался Джиген с наспех перебинтованной головой, а самым последним в веренице шел Гоэмон. Сверху доносились чьи-то крики, слишком хорошо знакомые, чтобы не опознать в них Зенигату, но раз Папаша не бежал вниз, перелетая через три ступеньки, то и беспокоиться было не о чем. _Пока._  
Когда же все трое остановились перед машиной, Фуджико, бегло пробежав по ним взглядом, громко цыкнула и покачала головой.  
— Выглядите, конечно...  
В ответ донесся лишь раздраженный вздох Джигена. Люпен, облокотившись на капот, приблизился лицом к Фуджико и широко улыбнулся. Он все еще продолжал держать продырявленную руку на весу, но второй жестикулировал весьма и весьма бодро — настолько, что сделал ошеломительно наглую попытку провести пальцем по губам Фуджико. Впрочем, то был лишь блеф, и в итоге рука Люпена уперлась в открытое окно.  
— Ну, мой ангел, ты не отказала нам в помощи сейчас, не отвезешь еще и к своим знакомым?  
Говорил он, конечно же, о врачах из доброго-старого подполья. Тихо рассмеявшись, Фуджико откинула голову назад и с азартным прищуром посмотрела на Люпена, успев бросить мимолетный взгляд назад — на его товарищей. Либо те обладали огромнейшим запасом терпения, раз позволяли им флиртовать в такой момент, либо же махнули рукой на все это и пытались собраться с теми крохами энергии, что еще остались.  
— Хочешь сказать, что такой человек, как ты, не может залатать себе раны сам?  
В ответ Люпен схватился за крышу авто крепче и наклонился прямиком к ней.  
— Ну, я все же вор, а не врач. Да и дырку в руке все же стоит зашить, а кое-кого просто осмотреть ради его же блага. Не каждый день от тебя такие шмотки мяса отрубают... Эй, Гоэмон!  
Резко выпрямившись, Люпен оглянулся назад — и уставился прямиком на самурая. Высунувшись из окна, Фуджко растеряно посмотрела на медленно удаляющуюся фигуру, которая, казалось, и не собиралась реагировать на оклик Люпена. Ей подумалось, что повторится та же история, что и несколько дней назад — когда после проигрыша «Ястребу» тот ушел в себя и покинул их. Но то ли упомянутый решил, что лучше будет оглянуться — то ли просто забылся в своих мыслях, Гоэмон все же обернулся, уставившись сначала на Фуджико, а затем — на Люпена.  
— Куда намылился? У нас тут личный водитель есть, знаешь ли!  
Лучше всего в жизни Люпен умел игнорировать опасности, в число которых регулярно входил Папаша, но сегодня он явно стремился обзавестись еще одним противником, желающем ему чего-нибудь нехорошего — не скорой смерти, и на том спасибо. Возмущенно поджав губы, Фуджико кинула недовольный взгляд прямо на виновника ее плохого настроения, после чего ткнула пальцем в чей-то костлявый бок, отчего Люпен сделал круглые глаза и за мгновение увеличил расстояние между ним и машиной на добрый шаг.  
Помявшись, Гоэмон лишь покачал головой и вяло отмахнулся.  
— Не стоит.  
— Ой-ой, да ладно тебе, залезай! Хоть сегодня! Ну-ну, пойдем, и лицо попроще сделай, угрюмый какой. Да-да, давай, залезай. Экий ты сегодня серьезный, все уже закончилось, мог бы и улыбнуться!  
И, от всей души — и явно не со зла — Люпен дружелюбно хлопнул приятеля прямо по плечу, отчего у Фуджико и Джигена заскрипели зубы, а Гоэмон издал очень громкий — и очень неприятный — вздох, после которого Люпен начал вертеться вокруг него словно ужаленный с действительно, какая неожиданность, растерянным выражением лица.  
— Ладно, признаюсь, это было _очень_ неудачно.  
Впрочем, вопреки ожиданиям, Гоэмон выдавил из себя хитрую лисью усмешку, после чего произнес довольно короткую и лаконичную фразу, являвшейся по сути самым мудрым, что сказал хоть кто-то сегодня из них четверых за прошедшее время и самым действенным — таким, что даже Люпен застыл на месте, растерянно хлопая глазами.  
— Заткнись.  
Гоэмон с усмешкой фыркнул и незлобно отпихнул Люпена локтем в сторону, явно дав понять, что обиду на него не держит. Смотревший на все это действо безо всяких эмоций Джиген, лишь изредка посмеивающийся при попытке Люпена извиниться еще раз — потому что вышло и правда неудобно, а еще и очень-очень больно — вдруг резко скосил взгляд в сторону и с прищуром оценил угнанную «Хонду» критичным взглядом.  
— До убежища знаешь, как ехать?  
— Что за глупый вопрос?  
Фуджико возмущенно скривилась. Конечно она знала, Люпен ей все уши прожужжал о нем еще даже до того, как к ним заявился «Ястреб».  
— Ну, Фуджико-чан! — обернувшей к ней, Люпен сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. — Поработаешь немного на благо уставших мужчин? Мы, все же, разобрались с одной большой — в буквальном смысле — проблемой, пока ты наслаждалась жизнью эти пару дней, так что не сильно злись на наши капризы.  
Фуджико лишь тихо ойкнула, почувствовав, как покачнулась машина — Джиген уже успел расположиться на заднем сиденье и прикорнуть, надвинув шляпу на лицо. Проворно обогнув «Хонду», Люпен запрыгнул на переднее сиденье, и когда последний участник этой бурной потасовки наверху в храме забрался внутрь, Фуджико ударила по газам и рванула с места, предчувствуя, будто опасность откуда-то сверху становилась ближе. Наверное, это был Папаша. В сравнении с их общей недавней проблемой он казался сущим пустяком, не стоило даже беспокоиться, но все же ей не хотелось разбираться сейчас и с ним.  
Может, попозже. Но точно не сегодня.  
И когда они — после всей кутерьмы с хорошими знакомыми и кучей обезболивающего — наконец прибыли на базу, Фуджико показалось, что с момента начала этой безумной истории прошло уже очень и очень много времени, намного больше, чем жалких три дня. Это было по своему забавно, ведь их совместное времяпрепровождение заключалось лишь в спасении от собственной смерти, преследовавшей их даже после гибели на официальных бумагах. Ничего больше. Она даже не приняла участия в последнем этапе этого восхитительного по абсурдности представления, где одна хищная птица лишилась своего крыла и бесшумно скрылась прочь.  
При их вторжении внутрь ей подумалось, что они напоминают не шайку воров, а какую-то глупую семью из очень далеких и не очень близких друг другу родственников, которые почему-то все равно пытаются изобразить домашний очаг с его милой беззлобной руганью и прочими вещами, совершенно не соответствовавшими их статусу преступников.  
— Так, ладно, диван — если разобрать, займитесь эти, кстати, кто-нибудь — широкий, втроем точно поместимся, если не будем жадничать и потеснимся. Нет, втроем — это значит я, Джиген и ты, Гоэмон, поэтому если ты совершишь попытку возразить и намекнуть мне что-то там про свои традиции, я отберу у тебя Зантецукен и больно ударю им по голове. Нет, в ножнах. Лицо попроще сделай, ну же.  
Раздался шорох пледа, но Фуджико не обернулась — все это время она наблюдала за двором через окно, словно опасаясь пришествия нового убийцы или Папаши с кучей полицейских на поводке.  
— Джиген, кажется кое-кто игнорирует мои очень мудрые советы, будь добр... Ай-ай-ай! Вот это уже подло!  
В ответ на это раздались лишь смешки Джигена и Гоэмона, и, судя по утихшему спору, конфликт был исчерпан. Кто-то бесследно исчез на кухне, шаркая ногами по старому скрипящему паркету. Буркнув что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос, Люпен рухнул в стоящее рядом с окном кресло — что не укрылось от взгляда Фуджико — и прикрыл глаза, стараясь игнорировать чью-то немую попытку добиться от него своего, и, может, это немое сражение завершилось бы победой одного очень недовольного и уставшего самурая, если бы не вернувшийся с кухни Джиген, державший в руке четыре стакана с какой-то бурой алкогольной бурдой, на вкус оказавшейся похожей на виски. Впихнув один Фуджико, второй — притворявшемуся спящим Люпену, он осушил собственный за один глоток, после чего протянул оставшийся Гоэмону, предварительно похлопав того по спине — несильно, чтобы не повторять кое-чей подвиг чуть ранее.  
— Ну-ну, в этот раз он и правда что-то дельное сказал.  
Люпен беспечно отмахнулся.  
— Я _всегда_...  
— Да-да, а я английская королева. Ну все, хватит, у нас сегодня день отдыха от чести, гордости прочей чуши, настрадались уже с этим в храме.  
Потом в комнате погас свет, а Люпен испарился из кресла на кухню, забрав с собой пустые стаканы из-под выпивки.  
Сидя на широком подоконнике с белой потрескавшейся от времени краской, Фуджико задумчиво смотрела на восходящую за окном луну и размышляла о том, что было и что будет — и в ее мыслях то и дело всплывало лицо одной наглой мартышки, которая ворвалась в ее жизнь и похитила что-то слишком важное. Их отношения были слишком неправильными для любого из миров — нормального и того, где обитали они, и в этом было что-то очень раздражающее и печальное, заставлявшее Фуджико зло кусать губу. И она не знала, на кого была зла больше.  
На себя или на Люпена.  
Позади раздались тихие шаги, и она обернулась — в проходе с тесной кухоньки стояла главная ее проблема в жизни, державшая в руке кружки с чем-то ароматным и горячим. Улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой, Люпен в два шага обогнул разложенный диван, оккупированный Джигеном и Гоэмоном, оказался рядом с ней и протянул одну из кружек. Они чокнулись — и, отпив какао (а это был именно он, как мило и по-детски), Люпен хитро уставился прямо в глаза Фуджико, и вместе с молочными усами это выглядело жутко нелепо и потешно.  
— Останешься на ночь?  
На диване кто-то заворочался, и Фуджико рассеянно покосилась туда, гадая, спят ли эти двое, или, может, следят за ними и слушают. Особенно Джиген — кто знает, не смотрел ли он на их двоих из-под своей шляпы. Но, даже если это было и так, молчать в ответ она не собиралась. Мягко улыбнувшись, она подняла шуточно сердитый взгляд на Люпена.  
— Если ты заплатишь за каждую минуту нашего времяпрепровождения.  
Ах, какой выпад. Но даже деньги не заставят ее остаться.  
В ответ Люпен ехидно рассмеялся.  
— Ну как же, пирожок ты мой ненаглядный, мне же нужен кто-то, кто вылечит мои раны своей заботой и любовью... Ну-ну, наклонись ко мне.  
Нависая над ней, Люпен медленно опустил голову явно для того, чтобы изобразить поцелуй — и не более, уж слишком хорошо Фуджико знала его повадки. Тихо фыркнув, она с усмешкой отпихнула его лицо ладонью, после чего сразу же почувствовала мимолетный поцелуй на коже. Вот же негодник! После этого они оба уставились друг на друга и, почему-то, рассмеялись.  
Но их прервали.  
— Голубки, если хотите почирикать — делайте это за дверью, — раздалось недовольное ворчание со стороны разложенного дивана.  
Резко вскинув голову, Фуджико прищурилась — пытаться найти под шляпой глаза Джигена было бесполезно, но даже вместе с этим она чувствовала как тот поочередно сверлит взглядом то ее, то Люпена, направляя большую часть возмущения именно на последнего. Где-то рядом раздалось тихое «угу-угу», и Гоэмон закивал, не раскрывая глаз и сохраняя при этом (видимо, еле-еле) невозможно суровое выражение лица, которое едва не ли не разбавлялось усмешкой. Можно было бы возмутиться, что эти двое подслушивали, но Фуджико лишь рассмеялась — почему-то ей показалось это забавным.  
— Мальчики, если заняли диван, то спите по-настоящему.  
Джиген цыкнул.  
— С вами не уснешь.  
— Ну ладно, и правда. Ложись уже.  
Фуджико игриво посмотрела на Люпена, и тот сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.  
— Играешь роль мамочки?  
— Могу и отшлепать, как делают это мамочки.  
— А слушай, неплохая идея!..  
Когда рядом раздалось надсадное покашливание, Люпен в смирении поднял руки и покачал головой.  
— Сдаюсь-сдаюсь. Сегодня все против меня.  
Мягко опустившись в уже пустое кресло, Фуджико взяла в руки кружку с какао и прикрыла глаза, до тех пор, пока в комнате не наступила полная тишина. Она не могла сказать, что ей не нравилась подобная обстановка, в конце концов, даже ей иногда хотелось оказаться в тихом месте без суеты, не слишком изысканном, но и при этом достаточно уютным, чтобы можно было позабыть обо всех проблемах на секундочку и назвать его «домом». И когда копошение и полусонное ворчание ее — в том числе, конечно же, потому что спасали первоначально они свои шкуры, кроме, пожалуй, Гоэмона — спасителей затихло, уступив лишь размеренному дыханию, Фуджико залпом допила уже успевший остыть напиток и тихо поставила кружку на подоконник, после чего встала.  
— Все же не останешься на ночь?  
Но, видимо, кое-кто все же не спал.  
Приоткрыв один глаз, Люпен игриво взглянул на Фуджико. Даже с пробитой насквозь рукой он все еще умудрялся вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло — ни разборок с убийцей, ни прочих ужасных неприятностей. Тихо хмыкнув, Фуджико лишь мягко покачала головой, после чего протянула руку к лицу Люпена — аккуратно, словно боясь, она провела пальцем по глубокой царапине на скуле, после чего удивленным тоном, будто искренне недоумевая, тихо воскликнула:  
— Ну как же так, Люпен! А говорил, что сдался.  
Тот лишь беззлобно хмыкнул, за что почти мгновенно получил от Гоэмона локтем в бок, уже даже и не скрывавшего легкой мстительной усмешки.  
— Ай-яй-яй — видишь, видишь! — больно! Как же я отпущу тебя, если мой ангел любви не одарил меня целительными чарами — желательно, кстати, твоей — любви, которые от любой невзгоды вылечат. Прям как доктор прописал!  
Не сдержав улыбки, Фуджико резко наклонилась вперед — так близко, что у Люпена перехватило дыхание, и он замолчал, смотря на нее будто бы в шоке. Опустившись еще ниже, она прильнула к его лицу и тихонько прошептала на ухо:  
— Прости, но сегодня у медсестры Фуджико-чан есть еще один вызов.  
— Работаешь без отдыха?  
Фуджико не видела лица Люпена, но была уверена, что сейчас на нем красуется знакомая наглая улыбка.  
— А как же иначе? — искренне и недоуменно спросила она.  
Возможно, «привязанности» все же не были так плохи, как ей казалось... «Вот уж чудеса!» — отмахнулась она от собственных же наивных и глупых идей, после чего — как самый лучший врач и специалист по делам любовным — все же легонько поцеловала своего особого пациента. В щеку — пока что стоило начинать с легких лекарственных средств. И едва заметный след помады — как метка и знак того, что их «выгода», возможно, все же имела шанс стать чем-то большим, нежели простыми деловыми отношениями на грани флирта.  
— А остальное — потом.  
Выпрямившись, Фуджико бросила последний взгляд на того, кто таким ужасным и варварским способом похитил самое ценное, что у нее было. В тишине раздавалось тяжелое дыхание, сонное бормотание и шорох одеяла — звуки, которых никак не ожидаешь услышать в гнезде воров и убийц. Недвижимый Джиген, закинувший руки за голову и надвинувший шляпу на глаза — как и обычно; крепко сжимавший во сне зубы и мнущий одеяло одной рукой Гоэмон, наверное, видевший всю ту же сцену боя с «Ястребом» вновь и вновь; и, конечно же...  
Люпен. Не спящий.  
Он смотрел прямиком ей в глаза. Без тени улыбки.  
— Что украдешь?  
Фуджико прижала палец к губам.  
— Кое-что очень ценное.  
«И это будут твои сны».


End file.
